Spiderboy meets The Superior Spider-Man: Superior No More!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy (my OC) meets the all new Superior Spider-Man, and it's not going to be pretty as Spiderboy is out for blood. Can Spiderboy kill the Superior Spider-Man and restore the life of the real Peter Parker? Read to find out! Takes place sometime between Superior Spider-Man #'s 6 and 7. Please no bad/mean reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets The Superior Spider-Man!**

**Superior No More!**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the newest Spiderboy Meets story! This is something I've been dying to write and I hope you enjoy the story! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please. **_**ALSO**_ **Please note that Otto Octavious (Superior Spider-Man) will be called Peter Parker, unless the font is in **_**italics**_** then he is known a Doc Ock. Once again I hope you enjoy the story.**

Peter Parker lay down onto his bed, his eye-lids became extremely heavy as he felt himself slipping from reality, thinking. _Another day as Peter Parker. This has been a rather good new life so far. I have done what the original Peter Parker could only have dreamed. His life is mine now. His life and his world are mine now, and forever._ Peter then closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift down the river of dreams. Across the street from Peter's apartment a red and black figure sits, watching the man from where he slept.

_Enjoy your new life Ock, it won't last long._ Spidebroy thought as he leapt off the rooftop he had been perched on before web-ziping onto the apartment building._ It's one thing to be in control of a man's mind with the man still there. But to kill the man, take his world and mold it in your image?! Nuh uh! Not going to happen Ock! I'll see to that. _Spiderboy thought as he phased through Peter's bedroom window. Spiderboy then slowly crept over to Peter's closet where he kept his Spider-Man costume. _Here we are, now to make some minor adjustments._ Spiderboy thought as he began his work.

**. . .**

_Done. When Ock uses his spider signal device thing, he'll get a really shock. Now to Horizon Labs._ Spiderboy thought after he was done tinkering with Peter's suit. Spiderboy's spider sense went off as he walked towards the bedroom window. Spiderboy quickly turned into stealth mode as he leapt to the ceiling still careful not to make any noise. _Okay, okay, okay, calm down Spidey, calm down. This can still work out. Actually, now that he's awake, I can . . . No! Stick to the plan._ Spiderboy thought as he crawled to the outer wall of the bedroom, phasing out of the apartment before web-slinging towards Horizon Labs. Peter stretched as he sat up. He looked around for a moment before getting out of bed.

_I thought I heard a noise._ Peter thought as he walked over to the closet. _No matter, I am sure it was just the wind, or something my neighbours haven't yet heard among us. But, I have better things to do than just worry about vermin in my apartment._ Peter thought as he grabbed his costume.

**. . .**

_Everything that belonged to Peter Parker, everything he was going to be, just taken away from him by a selfish man by the name of Otto Octavius. _Spiderboy thought as he entered Peter's lab through the main air vent. _Good thing these vents are big enough for me to fit in! Now, if I'm right that robot should be . . . there!_ Spiderboy thought as he scanned the room, locating Peter's robotic servent who was previously the super villian known as the Living Brain. _Well Ock. Looks like you have poor choice in lab assistents._ Spiderboy thought as he opened up one of the Living Brain's chest panels. Spiderboy's spider sense went off as he began his work on the robot. _What could be triggering my spider sense? Wait . . . maybe . . ._ Spiderboy thought as all of the moniters in the lab lite up with a picture of Peter's face on them. _Yep I was right. God, why'd he have to do this whole super villain trap scene thing? Wait . . . If this is that type of trap, then that means . . . OH COME ON!_ Spiderboy thought as the Living Brain came online, it's eyes glowing a bright red.

_"ATTENTION INTERLOPER!"_ Spiderboy heard Peter's voice say across the lab as he dodged a punch from the Living Brain. _"You have made a fatal mistake invading the domain of Peter Parker!" _Spiderboy narrowed his eyes as he kicked the Living Brain into the far wall of the lab, destroying the robot.

_He really didn't think of changing his whole 'you are trapped' line thing. What a dork._ Spiderboy thought as he put the Living Brain back together with his telepathy. _Now to fix his main programing . . . aaaaannnd done! Wow, how long did Ock take to reprogram this guy? Two . . . three hours? My costume's tech is more complex than this! _Spiderboy thought as he finished reprograming the Living then paused for a moment before turning around, facing the picture of Mary Jane Watson that lay on Peter's desk. _BINGO!_ Spiderboy thought before he left Horizon Labs.

**. . .**

_Nothing like a little web-slinging to clear the mind of all the problems in a man's life. As if there are any! I've said this once and I'll say it again. This is a rather good life._ Spider-Man thought as he swung over the city. A glimpse of something red and black crossed Spider-Man's eye as he spun a webline. _What was that?!_ The web-slinger thought as he followed what he saw. He followed the figure to a dark narrow alley before losing him in the darkness. _Whoever this person is, he can't hide from me and my infra red lenses._ Spider-Man thought as he pressed the spider on his chest, the white part of his lenses turning red. Spider-Man began to slowly scan the area for any sign of anyone around. Nothing. _Strange. I could have sworn . . . oh well, must not be getting enough sleep. _Spider-Man thought, turning off his infra red lenses before leaving the alley. Once Spider-Man was gone Spiderboy exited his stealth mode from where he hid.

_So glad my stealth mode hides all signs of me from my enemies and allies. Now to go pay a visit to Mary Jane Watson!_ Spiderboy thought as he leapt into the air, swinging towards Mary Jane Watson's apartment.

**. . . **

"What a day!" Mary Jane said as she walked into her bed room with a yawn. She heard a high pitched creeking sound from her living room. Mary Jane turned around quicky as she heard the window close. She quickly grabbed her night lamp before slowly making her way to the living room.

"Hello? Ms. Watson? I need to talk to you. I won't hurt you." Spiderboy called out from the living room. As Mary Jane came into his view Spiderboy slowly raised his hands. "I swear I won't hurt you Ms. Watson. I am here to help Peter. I'm here to help Spider-Man." Mary Jane's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-Who are you?! How do you know about . . . that?" Mary Jane asked as she raised the night lamp for protection. Spiderboy sighed.

"I-I'm related to Peter . . . In a way. I'm his son, from another universe." Spiderboy said as he took off his mask, revealing to Mary Jane his face. "My name is Mason. I'm thirteen years old, 6'0" tall, 127lbs weight and . . . and that was pointless." Mason said as he sat down.

"Wait, you're thirteen? You look freaking fifthteen at least." Mary Jane said. Mason raised an eye.

"My genitics are messed up, to say the least. But I want . . . no . . . need you to trust me!" Mason said as he got back up from the couch. "But I need to know if I can trust you Ms. Watson. Give me your hand." Mason said taking out his hand. Mary Jane paused for a moment. She then slowly put down the lamp before taking Mason's hand. Images of herself, Mason and Spider-Man flooded her mind.

"Woah . . . that was . . ." Mary Jane started to say before Mason finished her sentence, letting go of her hand.

"Weird? Yeah I know." Mason said as he put his mask back on.

"So, what is this all about?" Mary Jane asked Spiderboy as they both took a seat on the couch. Spiderboy's eyes lowered a little, unsure of how to tell her.

"Otto Octavius did not die back when 'Peter' kept you all in Avengers Tower. Peter Parker, the real one, did. Ock has been in Peter's mind ever since that point, and he's going to kill all of Peter's memories in orde rto kill Peter himself!" Spiderboy said slowly and a little nervously. "And I can't let that happen. (Not again)." Mary Jane raised an eye.

"What do you mean . . . again?!" Mary Jane almost yelled. "Are you telling me this has happened before?!" Spiderboy's lensed eyes lowered even more, showing the regret he had for saying the last part of his sentence. Spiderboy then sighed before conjuring up a comic book titled 'Superior Spider-Man #9'

"This is what I mean. This is Peter's current future, I have no idea what will happen from there. But I won't let that happen." Spiderboy said as he handed Mary Jane the comic. I'll give you some time alone, you'll need it. I'm going to go see what 'Peter' is doing. Press this when you're ready to talk." Spiderboy said, tossing a small spider shaped device into Mary Jane's hand. "Like I said, just press it when you wanna talk." Spiderboy said before phasing out of the living room, swinging off into the city. Mary Jane opened to the first page of the comic, begining to read.

**. . .**

_The images I showed her were fake of course. I have to gain her trust. If she found out what I was, how I know this, it'd be too much. She'd over react or something. I'm over reacting right now just thinking about her over reacting! _Spiderboy thought as he swung over the streets of the city. Spiderboy web-zipped over towards a near by flag pole, perching himself there to think. _God I hope I sucseed in killing Doc Ock. I need to sucseed, for this universe and others like it!_ Spiderboy thought before he heard a beeping noise coming from his left glove. He pressed a button on the glove before his holo-screen emerged from the costume. Mary Jane Watson was on the video feed in her living room.

_"Okay, you can come back now, I'm ready." _Mary Jane said in a sort of nervous voice, tears were built up in her eyes. Spiderboy lowered his lensed eyes.

"I'm sorry about that book. But I had to prove . . ." Spiderboy said with a sadened voice.

_"It's alright. Really. Just please, get back here so we can figure out how to stop that madman!"_ Mary Jane said before pressing the spider shaped device again, ending the communication. Spiderboy then spun a webline back towards Mary Jane's apartment.

_Great! Now we can come up with a plan to get rid of Ock for good! And the superior Spider-Man will be no more!_ Spiderboy thought as he made his way back to Mary Jane's apartment.

**. . .**

"Mary Jane?" Spiderboy called out from the living room window as he opened it. His spider sense went off but he didn't care at the moment he was just focusing on Mary Jane's saftey. "Mary Jane Anwser me!" Spiderboy called out again. No anwser. His spider sense kept going off, louder and louder, but Spiderboy was too lost in thought. _Where is she?! What if Ock . . . no he wouldn't! Would he? Wait his spider-bots! They're all over the city! But wait . . . didn't I set up a damping feild around me after I left Peter's apertment? Then that only leaves . . . Mary Jane!_ Spiderboy thought as he felt something drop on the back of his shoulder. His lensed eyes widened in shock as he realized what it was. A spider-bot! The spider-bot zapped Spiderboy with a huge jolt of electricity, forcing the teenaged superhero to fall to the ground, barely awake.

"So, you are the one who has been messing with my tech? It's a good thing I noticed that little trap you left for me in my costume before I left the apartment, could have killed me. But, I asume you aren't out to kill, just stun." Spider-Man said as he and Mary Jane walked into the living room from the bedroom.

"Peter, he's just a kid." Mary Jane said. Spider-Man starred at Spiderboy for a moment, thinking of what Spidebroy could be.

"Is he MJ? Is he really? I wonder . . ." Spider-Man said as he continued to wonder, glaring down at the barely concious Spiderboy, new ideas begining to emerge from his mind.

**End of Chapter 1! This has been a hoot to write, sorry for it being so slow paced and stuff, I wanted to take a little more time with this one. Anyways thank you guys for reading and stay tuned for the next epic chapter! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets The Superior Spider-Man!**

**Superior No More!**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

"Peter, what are you talking about?! He is a kid! He showed me his face. He may look older than he says but that doesn't mean . . ." Mary Jane said as Spiderboy began to struggle, getting up slowly. Spider-Man looked at Mary Jane, turning his attention away from Spiderboy.

"Even so Mary Jane, I'm not taking any chances." Spider-Man said as Spiderboy got up from where he had been laying, grabbing him before throwing him out the window.

"Yeah, just so you can keep Peter's body. And thanks for calling him for me Mary Jane. You just saved an extra uneventful chapter to coming into this already slow-paced story." Spiderboy said, breaking the four wall before racing out of the apartment after Spider-Man. "Also give me a sec to fix your window." Spiderboy said, snapping his fingers before the window repaired itself. "See ya!"

"I wasn't going to hurt you child, for Mary Jane's sake, but now you're going to get a real fight." Spider-Man said as he tried to snag Spiderboy with a webline. Spiderboy avoided the attack and leapt up to the roof of the apartment building.

"Yeah right! Says the guy who killed a man who was down and surrendering to you AND who had just made a breakthrough in their sanity recovery!" Spiderboy said as he leapt across the rooftop as Spider-Man reached the rooftop.

"I asume you are talking about Massacre?" Spider-Man asked as Spiderboy threw a spider-shaped ninja star at him. "He would never change. Even if he had, that part of him would still be there, lurking in the dark, like a bad dream, it would never truely go away." Spider-Man said as he avoided the spider-shaped ninja star. He then fired another webline at Spiderboy trying to once again snag him with it. Spiderboy dodged the webline before kicking Spider-Man in the face, sending the hero spiraling across the rooftop.

"And does anyone come to mind when you think about it? ANYONE AT ALL?!" Spiderboy asked as Spider-Man hit the ground, face first. There was a long pause. Spider-Man then got up after some time.

"How did you?!" Spider-Man asked as Spiderboy quickly picked him up off the ground by the throat with only his right hand.

"I have the power of reality at my finger tips. I can block your spider-sense. Simple." Spiderboy said as he walked to the edge of the rooftop.

"Wow, I have to admit, that is quite impressive. For a chi . . . ACK!" Spider-Man said as Spiderboy tightened his grip slightly, choking him easily.

"SHUT UP OCTAVIUS!" Spiderboy nearly yelled. "You were destined to die only mere weeks ago! You cheated death and stole the life of a REAL HERO! Like you said to Massacre before shooting him in the head, 'that part of you will always be hiding inside you'. Your words Ock, not mine!" Spiderboy said before tossing Spider-Man back on to the rooftop. Spider-Man blinked twice in confusion, trying to understand why Spiderboy didn't drop him.

"Why didn't you . . . ?" Spider-Man began before Spiderboy butted in.

"Finish you?" Spiderboy finshed, crouching down to meet Spider-Man at eye level. "Because, I'm bringing Peter Parker back." Spiderboy said as his pet symbiote Rage leaked out of his skin, pinning Spider-Man to the ground. "Now, I hope this hurts." Spiderboy said, closing his eyes as he got ready to enter Spider-Man's mind. But then he stopped. A noise attracted his attention. The sound of hissing, but not from a human or an animal. But from that of a fuse for a bomb! "Oh no!" Spiderboy said as Rage retracted back into his bloodstream. "Sorry Ock, but maybe another time. Right now, I have a crime to stop!" Spiderboy said before leaping off the building, spinning a webline and heading towards the noise.

"Hey! Get back here you imature dolt!" Spider-Man yelled at Spiderboy as he got up._ I better tail him, just to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm any civillians. _Spider-Man thought as he followed Spiderboy.

_This may not be my universe, but I'm still a superhero. I'm still going to help out any way I can! Now, let's see where was that sound coming from?_ Spiderboy thought as he swung down the street quickly, searching for the bomb. _Spider sense says . . . this can't be right . . . Horizon Labs?! But that's on the other side of town! How could I hear it from all the way over here?! Meh, doesn't matter something's going down over there and I've gotta stop it!_ Spiderboy thought as he made his way to Horizon Labs.

**. . .**

_Oh that's what it was._ Spiderboy thought as he landed in front of Horizon labs. _I just forgot to disable the Living Brain's movement functions. It must have cut it's exposed cords on something sharp because they're making the hissing sound. Wow, why did Ock ever use that hunk of jumk as a servent anyways?_ Spiderboy thought as he noticed the Living Brain running around the outside section of Horizon Labs. Spiderboy then snapped his fingers, disabling the robot. _Done. Now to take down Ock once and for all . . . wait what?!_ Spiderboy thought before a bomb went off from within Horizon Labs, blowing up the front outer wall. Three men in ski-masks raced out of the building carrying three large cylinder shaped objects. _My scanners say that those batteries are . . . HOLY CRUD! Those batteries have enough power to completly destroy the city! Who would build . . . never mind dumb question. _Spiderboy thought as he leapt at the third man. "Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to steal?!" Spiderboy asked as he wrapped the man up in webbing. The other two in front of him paused for a moment, trying to figure out who their attacker was. Spider-Man then dropped down in front of them as Spiderboy walked over. "I think you two should surrender, I might not be able to hold my friend here back." Spiderboy said with a small unnoticable smirk.

"Friend?" Spider-Man repeated with a sort of confused face before grabbing both the men by the throats, forcing them to drop the batteries. Spiderboy then moved the two batteries over to the third one. "Well, I guess you should hold me back from snapping their necks, 'friend'." Spider-Man said as he tightened his grip around the two men's throats.

"Drop them 'Spidey'." Spiderboy said as he eyes glow a dark blood red, using his telepathy, forcing Spider-Man to let go of both of the men. "I surgest the both of you run, and take your buddy with you." Spiderboy said as he lifted Spider-Man into the air. Once the men were gone he dropped Spider-Man before turning to the damaged building.

"What, that's it? No big fight, no whitty batter, no nothing?!" Spider-Man asked as Spiderboy began to reconstruct the wall with his telepathy.

"I'm fixing a damaged wall. After that then we can do all that. I'm cleaning up a mess, even if it isn't mine. I'm being responsible for myself and others, no matter how stupid they are." Spiderboy said as he began to fix half the wall. Spider-Man looked at him with a confused face.

"I don't get you at all. Mary Jane told me that you were my son from another universe, yet you're . . ." Spider-Man began before Spiderboy butted in as he finished rebuilding the wall.

"So much like Peter? Well duh, Mary Jane thinks you're Peter Parker, not Otto Octavius." Spiderboy said as he snapped his fingers, finishing the wall. "There, done. And in my universe, Peter Parker still lives, so do you, but you're a little younger and a lot fatter." Spiderboy said looking over at Spider-Man. "Oh! And you do sound like an underwater walrus." Spiderboy said before Spider-Man threw a punch at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodged the punch, countering the attack with a poke to Spider-Man's neck.

"What was that supossed to do?" Spider-Man asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied before rasising three fingers. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. A enormous jolt of electricity went through Spider-Man, forcing him to fall to the ground. "GGAAAAAHHHHH!" Spider-Man yelled on the ground as the electricity continued to flow through him. A few moments later after Spider-Man had passed out Spiderboy picked him up and phased him into Horizon Labs.

"Now to bring back Peter Parker." Spiderboy said, as he reached Peter's lab.

**. . .**

Peter slowly opened his eyes, looking around the lab in a daze. Spiderboy was over at Peter's work desk, entering in some codes.

"Wha-What are you doing?! Unhand me child!" Peter said nervously and in a rage. Spiderboy slightly turned his head.

"You'll find out Ock. Right before you die." Spiderboy said as he continued his work. Peter tried to get out of his restrainents, but couldn't. "Your shackles are made of pure titanium. So, you can't get out." Spiderboy said, turning to Peter. "Now, to enter your . . . excuse me I mean Peter's mind and get you out." Spiderboy walked over to the lab table where Peter lay. the man skwirmed from where he lay, despertally trying to escape. Spiderboy chuckled a little as he reached up to the helmet Peter was wearing. Spiderboy pressed the big green button on the front of the helmet. "Now, I can enter without any distractions." Spiderboy said, closing his eyes and entering Peter's mind.

**. . .**

_The street was dead empty, the high-pitched winds cut through the dead silence of the empty city as Spiderboy walked down the street in search of Otto Octavious._

_"Come out, come out, come out where ever you are Ock." Spiderboy said as he turned the corner at the end of the street. Four metal arms came flying at his face. Spiderboy barely dodged the attack. "Wow, that was close. Thank god my spider sense still works in here!" Spiderboy said as a man in a yellow and green costume walked up to him. "Hey, Ock. I see you put on the classic costume." Spiderboy said as he kicked Doc Ock across the street._

_"You made a __big__ mistake coming here child! Here I rule suppreme!" Doc Ock said as Spiderboy smilied a little._

_"Now you don't. He does." Spiderboy said looking over to his right "Isn't that right Peter?" Spiderboy asked the hazel eyed, brown haired man who was wearing a red coat, a white shirt and blue jeans. Peter Parker stood in the middle of the dead street, his hands the shape of fists._

_"You're in for it now Ock!" Peter said with a smilie. "And __this__ time the is __no__ escape."_

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Thank you everyone for reading this so far! I'm hoping to have the next chapter done by later on today, if not then hopefully tomorrow. And just to let you know I don't mind Superior Spider-Man that much. I like what Dan Slott is doing but I don't like Superior Spider-Man #9 because of (spoiler) Peter's death. This whole thing is a little "What If?" story I whipped up. Anyways take care guys and stay tuned for Chapter 3 Coming Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets The Superior Spider-Man!**

**Superior No More!**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter! This is the moment you have all been waiting for! The fall of Doc Ock! Once and for all! Spiderboy and Peter Parker taking out Doctor Otto Octavius! The end of the Superior Spider-Man is here! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please.**

_"This can't be! You died! I watched you die!" Doc Ock yelled as he sent his four metalic arms at Peter. Peter dodged the attack, leaping from arm to arm, getting close to Doc Ock before punching him in the face._

_"That is true, I did die. But I'm back! And I plan on staying back!" Peter said as Doc Ock hit the ground in front of Spiderboy. Spiderboy picked up Doc Ock before throwing him down the street._

_"And the __both__ of us want a peice of this." Spiderboy said as he walked over to Peter._

_"Thanks kid. But I can hanle it from here." Peter said as Doc Ock got off the ground._

_"Uh, no you can't. If you could then I wouldn't have done any of this in the first place." Spiderboy said as Doc Ock picked up a red car. "Just try not to die Okay?" Spiderboy said as he and Peter leapt away from the projectile._

_"STAND STILL!" Doc Ock yelled as Spiderboy went into stealth mode, sneaking up behind the mad scientist. Spiderboy then dropped down behind Doc Ock, planting a mini explosive on his back, exiting his stealth mode as he did._

_"Hello." Spiderboy said jumping back away from two of Doc Ock's arms. "And . . . goodbye." Spiderboy said before the explosive went off, sending Doc Ock into a wall._

_"Nice job." Peter said as Spiderboy raced over._

_"Don't celebrate just yet!" Both Peter an Spiderboy heard a strange, yet fimilliar voice say from within the dark building. "You still need to defeat the Superior Spider-Man!" Superior Spider-Man said as he lunged out of the building, tackling Spiderboy to the ground. "This is all __your__ fault! If you hadn't came here, I'd still be in control! I'd still have MY LIFE!" Superior Spider-Man yelled, squeezing the life out of Spiderboy. Spiderboy managed to get both his feet beneath Superior Spider-Man's stomach before kicking him off._

_" IT WASN'T YOUR LIFE TO BEGIN WITH!" Spiderboy yelled as he spun a webline at Superior Spider-Man. "YOU STOLE THE LIFE OF PETER PARKER! THE LIFE OF THE ORIGINAL SPIDER-MAN! JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU DESERVED IT!" Superior Spider-Man avoided the webline before grabbing it, pulling Spiderboy towards him. Spiderboy pulled back on the webline, pulling himself over Superior Spider-Man, without touching him, landing on his feet behind him before punching Superior Spider-Man in the face. "Since you took Peter's life you have brutally beaten up __all__ of his enemies, even __killed__ one! You lost the trust of the Avengers, even Peter's co-workers and friends! AND you were hitting on Mary Jane for like what?! 2 weeks?!" Spiderboy said as Superior Spider-Man threw punch after punch at him. Spiderboy dodged every punch before countering wih a kick to the face._

_"NO ONE DESERVES TO LIVE MORE THAN ME! I AM DOCTOR OTTO OCTAVIUS! I AM THE SMARTEST MAN ON EARTH! AND NO ONE WILL TAKE THIS LIFE AWAY FROM ME! NOT YOU NOR ANYONE ELSE!" Superior Spider-Man yelled as he grabbed Spiderboy by the throat. Something then tapped Superior Spider-Man's shoulder twice. Superior Spider-Man turned his head before Spiderboy teltported away._

_"It wasn't your life! It was mine! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!" The Amazing Spider-Man yelled as he punched Superior Spider-Man in the face, sending him flying up to the closest rooftop. "YOU SWITCHED OUR MINDS, KILLED ME IN YOUR BODY, TOOK MY LIFE, AND YOU STARTED HITTING ON MARY JANE!" Amazing Spider-Man continued as he web-zipped up to the rooftop where Spiderboy had teleported to. Superior Spider-Man started to get up as Spiderboy and Amazing Spider-Man walked over. "This is your last chance to give up. Your last chance to do something right." Amazing Spider-Man said. Spiderboy felt a strange sense of deja vu as Superior Spider-Man got off the ground, extremely angery._

_"I SHALL DO NO SUCH THING! I AM SPIDER-MAN NOW! AND NO ONE WILL TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Superior Spider-Man yelled in utter rage as he lunged at Amazing Spider-Man. Spiderboy quickly grabbed Superior Spider-Man by the throat as he reached the half way point between him and Amazing Spider-Man._

_"No, I will. You were a damned fool with an arogant personality! A genius, yet such a moron! You have no regard, no . . . no idea of the suffering that you have inflicted on people for your actions! It is because of YOU that I am here, because of what you were going to do! Because you didn't die! Now, I'm balancing the books!" Spiderboy said as he extracted his stinger from his free hand. Superior Spider-Man struggled to get free of Spiderboy's grip but the taller boy kept his grip tight and was locked like this. "It's funny. I always thought my extremely tall hieght was a bit unfair to me and everyone else. Until now!" Spiderboy said before jamming his stinger through Superior Spider-Man's skull, blood squirting out of the massive wound. Amazing Spider-Man's eyes widened with horror at Spiderboy. The taller teenaged superhero looked at him with his pitch black lenses as everything faded out._

_It was over._

**. . .**

Peter opened his eyes quickly. He looked around his lab, his shackles were now off and Spiderboy was leaning against a wall next to the picture of Mary Jane. Glaring at him with those dark lensed eyes of his.

"I'm sorry for that." Spiderboy said, walking over. "I got carried away. God how I hated him. What he was going to do, what he did do. What he was." Spiderboy stopped about half a meter away from Peter, his arms a bit folded. "He was an oprotunist. He was planning something sinister, (big surprise) or at least that's what I thought. I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen! I couldn't." Spiderboy said as Peter got off the table, his movements were a bit wobaly at first but thn he got the hang of it.

"You did what you had to do. There was . . . no other way." Peter said, placing a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder. "You did what was right and you followed your heart. And I know the story about how you . . ." Peter said before Spidebroy cut him off.

"Got here. Yeah, I know. I know that you were watching. I could see you. In you 'ghost' form. Reason being is because . . . well, I don't know. Probally a multiverse link thing. May have to look into that later. Anyways . . . I guess I should go." Spiderboy said before turning slightly. Before he could turn right away Peter grabbed his arm.

"I know the story, but I don't know the how itself. Please tell me how you got here." Peter said as he sat on the table. Spiderboy took a seat next to him.

"I have the power to control reality. All of it. I can travel in between universes with ease. It's not that hard." Spiderboy explained to Peter with an uneasy voice as he was afraid of letting something slip.

"So, how did you get your powers? Both spider and reality." Peter asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy sighed as he knew where this could be going.

"I'm the result of a artifical womb experiment. It's design to take DNA from someone or multipule people and create an offsring, with parts of each sample in the baby's DNA. This prevents and dramatic deaths or deseases to be spread and stuff." Spiderboy continued. Peter looked at Spiderboy, wondering who's DNA he was made-up of.

"Who are the people that you're made from? I know I'm one, but who is the other one or other ones." Peter asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy took a deep breath as he knew what was about to happen.

_Me and my luck!_ Spiderboy thought, taking another deep breath before speaking. "There is you. Trina Marche, head of Marche-Tech and the maker of the device. And the last person is . . . D-D-Deadpool." Spiderboy said, saying the last word quickly and stutterly so Peter wouldn't hear. But unluckily Peter did hear what he had said and was now wide-eyed and about to pass out.

"Wh-What?!" Peter said faintly as he fell on his side on to the table. Spiderboy grabbed Peter and began to shake him rapidly.

"DAD! DAD! WAKE THE FRAG UP!" Spiderboy yelled before Peter came back to reality.

"S-Sorry, it's just hard to imagine. Me and Deadpool? Funny. In this universe I can't really stand him." Peter said with a slight smile. "And he can be a jerk. But I think he's nice." Spiderboy's face turned from normal to creeped out as he saw mental images of Peter and Deadpool within Peter's head.

_Secret fantasy . . . creepy for this Peter Parker. But not for mine._ Spiderboy thought before getting off the table. "Well, I have to get going. I hope you have a good life Peter." Spiderboy said walking to the corner where had been earlier. "Try to undo what Ock did and things'll get better! I promise." Spiderboy waved goodbye before teleporting out of the universe.

"Wow, what a weird kid. And he's what thirteen? AND HE'S ALREADY TALLER THAN ME! That's creepy. But that doesn't matter. What matters is I'm back! The Amazing Spider-Man is back again!" Peter said with a huge smile on his face.

**End.**

**Thank you all for ready this short crossover story. This crossover was fun to make and I really hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and take care. PEACE!**


End file.
